Gabriel DeJesús Villalba
| cityofbirth = Itagüí | countryofbirth = Colombia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder / Forward | currentclub = New Castle | clubnumber = 10 | youthyears = ?-2009 | youthclubs = Atlético Nacional | years = 2009 2013-2014 2014- | clubs = Atlético Nacional Itagüí Ditaires New Castle | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is ''DeJesús and the second or maternal family name is Villalba.'' :Not to be confused with Gabriel Jesus. Gabriel Hernan DeJesús Villalba (born April 26, 1991) is a Colombian professional footballer who plays in St. Gregory for New Castle as an attacking midfielder and center forward. After a standout youth career at local club Atlético Nacional, DeJesús was touted as a future star of Colombian football, however a serious injury at age 18 kept him out of the game for almost two years and lowered his stock with European clubs. He spent a year and a half with Itagüí Ditaires in his hometown before leaving the club midway through the 2014 season to join New Castle. He is considered one of the club's biggest signings of the modern era. Club career New Castle On August 25, 2014, Gregorian League A club New Castle announced they had signed DeJesús to a three-year contract. The news of the signing made immediate headlines; even with his injury history, New Castle were considered to have made a splash to sign DeJesús. In the month leading up to the 2014-15 League A season, the SGFA reported over 5,000 new followers on social media from Colombia. New Castle fans affectionately referred to DeJesús as "The Second Coming", following the departure of club legend Jesús Luna, who signed for Zane Hills just a month prior. DeJesús spent the first half of the season as a substitute, splitting time with Brandon DeMarco as second-choice attacking midfielder and center forward behind starter Kai Pérez. In the latter months of the season, however, DeJesús succeeded Pérez in the starting eleven and made an immediate impact, finishing the season with five goals and six assists. Prior to the 2015-16 League A season, DeJesús switched his shirt number from 32 to 10. He recorded his first goal of the season on November 26, 2015, during the Thanksgiving Day match against Bonneville Juniors. DeJesús' goal in first half stoppage time was the only goal of the match in a 1-0 win for New Castle. On February 7, 2017, DeJesús signed a three-year extension to his contract, keeping him at New Castle until 2020. Style of play DeJesús' primary position is attacking midfielder but he can also play center forward or in central midfield. He has been compared to James Rodríguez, who is the same age, and the two formerly played together on the Colombia under-17 and under-20 teams. DeJesús is predominantly right-footed, but learned to play with his left during rehabilitation from his right knee injury. As a result, he is an accomplished shooter and dribbler with either foot. DeJesús also possesses good set piece skills and scored three of his five goals for New Castle in 2014-15 from free kicks. Category:Player pages Category:New Castle F.C. players Category:People from Colombia